


After the Future

by AhkmenrahForever



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhkmenrahForever/pseuds/AhkmenrahForever
Summary: "Marty, will we ever see you again?""...I guarantee it."~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Marty leaves after getting George and Lorraine together, leaving them to their own vices and wondering where on Earth he could have gone. But as George grows older, things start to click for the author, until eventually, the puzzle on who Calvin Martin Klein is has been solved.





	After the Future

"Marty, will we ever see you again?"

The boy hesitates for a moment before replying, with a small smile, "I guarantee it."

He runs down the steps of the school before turning around, facing George and Lorraine, to tell them to go easy on one of their kids if they ever set fire to living room rug when he's eight years old. George, who's slightly confused, but quite used to the feeling after spending a week with Marty Klein, replies with a simple, "okay!"

Marty runs out the door, and Lorraine turns to face George, who's smiling at her. "Marty... such a nice name," she says, and George nods his head in agreement.

"Come on, Lorraine," George says, gently grabbing her shoulders. "I'll drive you home."

Lorraine smiles at him, and follows him out the door, the wind immediately blows in her face. "It's really going to storm, George! Are you sure you want to take me home in this?"

"It's not a problem, really," he assures, and the two run over to George's car before the downpour can begin. They slam the doors shut right as the rain begins, and Lorraine giggles. George responds by kissing her quickly on the mouth, and driving her home safely.

On Monday morning, there's more bustle at Hill Valley High than there has been in all other years combined. Did George really beat up Biff? Was George the reason that Biff was kicked out of school? Who was that band that played on stage during the dance? Where is that Calvin Klein kid?

It hadn't occurred to George that Marty may actually leave for good. It is a bit strange, he thinks, that Marty would leave after only a week of being at the school. "Well, he was staying at his uncle's house," Lorraine explains to him at lunch that day. Another change of pace- George actually getting to sit with somebody. Ever since Marty had shown up, things seemed to be improving for him, as if Marty was... no. That was a ridiculous thought.

"His uncle?"

Lorraine nods. "Yeah, I went to visit them on Tuesday after he rode that... board with wheels and sent Biff and his posse into the manure truck. He told me that his parents live in Hollywood, and that he was just here on vacation."

"Vacation?"

"Mhm."

"In the middle of the school year?"

Lorraine shrugs. "I'm just telling you what he told me."

George hums, and takes another bite of what the school calls mashed potatoes. "He was a strange lad, wasn't he?"

Someone comes and sits next to George, and instinctively, he tenses up. For too long did Biff abuse him, and even now that he's been expelled, George still lives in fear of those days where he'd have the sense knocked out of him just for sitting there. "Hey, McFly!" A cheerful voice greets, and George relaxes. "I heard about what you did to Biff. Way to go, kid! You ever think about running for class president?"

It's the fourth time he's been asked that today, and even though he originally had no interest in doing so, he's beginning to reconsider. Still, George just shrugs in response.

"Well, consider it, McFly. I think you could get a lot done for this slop house!"

The boy skips away, and it's not then until George realizes that he had once been a member of Biff's posse.

Strange. Now even people who used to torture him daily seemed delighted just to be in his presence.

The talk about the missing Calvin Klein dies down first, after about a week, and eventually, even the talk of George McFly beating up the school's biggest bully dims. During this time, George finally decides to run for class president, but loses to Harry Steinston by a hair. It isn't until graduation that George hears anything about Biff again.

"Hey, George!" Harry calls out to him right before the ceremony. "I thought you'd be interested in seeing this. Check out who showed up." They peek behind the curtain, and there, sitting in the front row, is Biff Tannen.

George gasps and rears back, fear in his eyes as he looks back at Harry. "Don't fret, McFly! I hear he dropped out of school and started a car detailing business with his pop. You must have really knocked the dignity out of him!"

He can't help but smile, and he looks at Lorraine, confidence sparkling in his dark, brown eyes. She grins back at him, and they give each other one final kiss before they head out to their seats, Lorraine sitting with the B's and George with the M's.

It's years before either of them think about Biff or Marty again.

In fact, when George and Lorraine are about to get married, in 1962, they don't even consider inviting Biff or their former best friend. However, it is Stella who encourages Lorraine to try and find Marty, and Harry who convinces George to invite Biff. It's not hard to find Biff, as his auto-detailing business became the most popular in the state of California after he moved to LA, however, after searching through all of Hollywood, Marty Klein cannot be found. Lorraine even goes to his uncle's house to see if he knows anything about her former lover, but even he can't say anything about his whereabouts.

They decide to give up, and determine that perhaps he's moved to another state entirely, and that they probably would never see him again. However, internally, both George and Lorraine thank Marty Klein for bringing them together on that fateful night. As they kiss for the first time as a married couple, they even share a silent gesture, a look in their eyes that says, "I wish that Marty could be here to see this."

When Lorraine is found pregnant with their first child, she's immediately set on the name Marty. "It's a tribute!" She argues. "To Marty Klein!"

George shakes his head. "No, Lorraine. We can't name one of our kids after someone that you had a crush on."

She crosses her arms over her chest. "Why not?"

"Because, honey, that's incest."

She groans. "It is not! It's just honoring our former friend and boy who brought us together!"

He can see that she's really hard set on the name, but George is firm. "No, Lorraine. It's just not right. I can feel it."

"We're going to base our child's name on what you feel? George, that's ridiculous!"

"The entire thing is ridiculous, Lorraine! We're having a baby!" He answers, making Lorraine shut her mouth. He sighs, as he can see the hurt in her eyes. "Look, if we have another boy, we'll name him Marty. But I think that it's just not the right name for our first born."

She nods. "Well... then... how about David?"

George smiles. "David is a lovely name. It's perfect." He kisses her and twirls her in the air, proud of all they've accomplished.

By the time Linda is born, Lorraine has convinced George to start writing again. He had buried all of his works in a pile in the basement of their small home, and when Lorraine got her hands on them, she couldn't stop raving about how great of an author he was. "Please write another story! Please, George!" She begs, holding the wad of papers in his face.

George just sighs. "Lorraine I... they're not very good and I-"

"Come on! What's that you're always telling me? That if I put my mind to it, I can accomplish anything. You can do the same, George! You are an incredible author, and I bet that your novel would do very well."

He blushes at the use of his own phrase against him. "Well... alright."

George is as excited as Lorraine is when she rushes in to tell him that she's pregnant with their third child. Three children! He can hardly believe it. Who'd have thought that Marty's advice would get them here?

"What would you like to name him?" The nurse asks, standing there with their newborn son in her arms.

Lorraine and George take a quick look at each other. "Martin Hopkins McFly," Lorraine says.

"No, no! Seamus! Martin Seamus McFly!" He corrects, reminding his wife about the middle name they had decided on only that morning.

"Oh yes, yes! Yes, what George said. Seamus."

They take a good look at him, and already, it's like they've seen him before. His facial features, though small, seemed very similar to... well, he was probably only noticing the resemblance of Marty to his mother.

By the time Marty is four, there's no denying how familiar it feels to George just being in the same room as him. Something is very off about his third child, though what he has yet to figure out.

He's working on his novel when Johnny B. Goode comes on, immediately bringing back memories from high school. He immediately stands up and finds Lorraine, who's stressing about her taxes. She grins when George offers her his hand for a dance. "May I?" He asks, and together they walk into their living room with the volume on the radio turned all the way up. Marty watches curiously, before he laughs and joins in. Soon, all three of them are dancing to George and Lorraine's favorite song, even if Marty is still too young to understand why. Meanwhile, poor Dave and Linda hide in their room from the sheer embarrassment of their family.

As Marty grows, George grows more and more suspicious of him. He constantly watches him, and as his features become more prominent, so do the memories of high school. Just out of curiosity, he decides to buy Marty a guitar for his eighth birthday, just to see how he would take to it. As soon as he opens the gift, his eyes widen, and he falls in love with it. George, who's becoming more confused with every minute that passes, turns his back on Marty for a few minutes so that he can think. Was Marty from high school his son from the future? Was he a hallucination? An alien, like he had said?

There's a large crash, and George gasps as he turns around to see the living room rug on fire, and his birthday cake turned upside-down in the midst of the flames. "Marty! What the hell did you do?"

The eight year old looks close to tears as he looks back at his father. "I was pretending to be Jimi Hendrix and I tried to play the guitar behind my head... but I accidentally knocked over the cake with the candles on it and the rug caught on fire," he explains, near to tears.

George sighs and runs over to put out the flame. "You're grounded for a month, starting tomorrow. No television, no skateboard, and definitely no guitar."

Marty begins to cry, and suddenly something that Marty said back in high school strikes his mind. Something about an eight-year-old setting fire to a living room rug...

He's sold. At that moment, George McFly knows the truth.

His son was the one to get him and Lorraine get together.

It all makes sense. Of course he would want them to get together! After all, if they didn't, he never would have been born. All those weird things that he said now make sense. Everything that Marty said would happen did. Pepsi Free being invented, the skateboard... for God's sake, even Johnny B. Goode was written after Marty had played it at the dance!

He grins. Somehow, he already knew that it was his third son to help him. It was Marty. Marty was... well... Marty!

He's curious as to when exactly Marty had traveled through time, and if he would ever know. He wonders if it was the doing of the crackpot scientist that used to live in the old Brown estate before it was sold, or if it had been some sort of malfunction in the space time continuum. He thinks about his son, and wonders what life would have turned out like before Marty showed up, since, he realizes, there must have been an original timeline before Marty showed up. It's impossible for there not to be. Would he still have beat up Biff? Would he still live in Hill Valley? He can only wonder.

He knows the night that Marty travels through time when he wakes up confused. He passes out on the floor, and all George can ask is, "Did you hit your head?" He acts as if everything is new and different, when it's actually been reality through his entire life. What other explanation would there be, other than the fact that it was the Marty from the original timeline, the one that went back and changed everything. One where apparently, Dave doesn't work at the office, the car has been wrecked, Lorraine is fat, and Biff doesn't even own a car detailing business.

When his book comes in, he does his best to wink at Marty, to let him know that he knows what happened. "It's like I've always told you, 'if you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything,'" he says, showing Marty his first written novel.

"Here are your keys, Marty," Biff says. "You're all waxed up, ready for tonight!"

"Keys?" Marty questions, which confirms George's suspicions. The truck is new, yes, but he did tell Marty that he was going to get it. He even reminded him the night before that his truck would be here today. He's as excited as he is shocked. To see his son from the original timeline, right before his very eyes, is almost tear-jerking. Just the night before, he had helped George and Lorraine get together, and to George, it was almost 30 years ago.

 _What happens now?_ He wonders, as he watches him and Jennifer touch in the front yard. Everything now is a question, and now him and Marty both know that their future is not written yet. They've still got a ways to go, and George isn't going to let anyone ruin it this time. Not even his time traveling son.

 

 

THE END


End file.
